


In A World So High

by huenkai



Series: Just a Fantasy [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aliens, Constellations, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, Marzia and PJ are cousins, Melix, Slight Septiishu, Space nerds, Stargazing, Stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huenkai/pseuds/huenkai
Summary: Love the outer space? Dying to get off the earth and climb upon the stars? Then, the sky is just for you.





	In A World So High

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why I did this but I wanted to write these space dorks together!

Showers of milky blotches tore through the atmosphere, falling straight down its path. Pouring in all at once, the shooting stars plummet into its doom. The moment it hit the surface of the earth, the space material crashes, leaving destruction in its wake.

Beyond the minor explosions and safe from the dangers of flying debris, the three children watched in amazement. Spectating the small disaster as it unfolds, they laughed and cheered. Taking turns looking through the eyes of a telescope, they happily gazed at the heavens.

“Did you  _see_  that?”

“The meteor?”

“No! I meant the aliens! In their mothership!” the small girl jumped in excitement. She was bouncing _uncontrollably_.

“I’m pretty sure that’s a gigantic piece of rock hurtling towards the earth.” Felix tried to explain. Being the sensible one in the group, he would shut down every possibility of life existing outside the planet. It was hard enough to reason with these two. He was no dreamy-eyed believer. He had science on his side. No made-up science fictions.

Marzia shook her head and turned to her other companion. “It’s not! Tell him, PJ!”

“I can verify that the shiny thing we are looking at is indeed a spacecraft.” her older cousin replied, following the glowing object in its descent down to earth.

“And onboard are tons of alien eggs!”

“They’re here to come take our brains!”

There was this brief gasp from Marzia, and a smile slowly forming on PJ’s face. A roll of an eye from Felix. “I’m pretty sure  _you’re_  safe.”

His theory was directed at the other boy, who seemed to be confused. “What do you mean by that?”

“Nothing.”

Marzia laughed. “He’s basically saying that you don’t have one.”

The taller boy decided to shut down his claim. “That’s mean and completely absurd!”

Again, chorus of giggles erupted from their lips. The children weaved their hands together, Felix—who, despite his protests—was forced to stand right in the middle after convincing him into it. PJ had clammy hands. Marzia’s hand was soft and warm in his, so what was there to complain about?

Prying his hands, the realization of being out too late kicking in, Felix breaks away from their little moment. “I’ve got to go.”

“So soon?” asked the Italian, her smile drooping.

“I promised to play this sick new game with some of my friends.” he explained with enthusiasm.

“Don’t _we_ count as your friends?”

“Are you saying you found a cool new group and you’re planning to _ditch_ us?”

“Well, they’re my  _online_  friends.” the Swede pointed out. “You know? From other parts of the world where I can’t physically see or be with them?”

PJ finally relented, but still a little upset that he had taken priority of this so called friends of his. There was no stopping him, and PJ didn’t want to be in the way. They could always hang out next time. Marzia wished he could have convinced him to stay until the shower was over.

Peering one last time into the eyepiece, the three of them head back home.

“See you guys tomorrow then!”


End file.
